Miss Sugar Pink
by PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver
Summary: "By the way, Ellington, that shade of pink looks good on you." Rydel's pink lipstick (somehow?) ends up on Ratliff's face. RYDELLINGTON


**So in this, Rydel and Ellington are almost dating. Everyone knows that they like each other, except themselves. Enjoy!**

Rydel's POV

"There." I said to myself after putting on my pink lipstick. We were recording today for our album today. I put on my platform converse and walked out and down the stairs into the living room.

"Hey sis." Riker said from the kitchen.

"Hey." I said as I grabbed a banana. I couldn't wait for Ell to get here! I may have this huge crush on him. But it's never gonna happen because he dumped Kelly two months ago for some 'other' girl.

Ross and Rocky ran down the stairs, clothed. They started eating cereal as Ellington walked through the door. Dressed in loose jeans and a light blue t-shirt. I blushed a little as I realized we were matching. I, too, had dark, ripped jeans on with a light blue sweater and converse.

"Good, Ellington's here." Ryland said, walking into the kitchen.

"Reporting for duty, sir." Ratliff said as he saluted Ry. I giggled and he walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"How's it goin' RydellyBelly?" He asked.

"Good." I said, but sighed a little at the end.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Rydes, I've known you for almost five years. I know something is bothering you." He said.

"Well… there's this boy, ya know. And I mean, why haven't I ever had a boyfriend?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong? Am I not pretty?" I whispered.

"What is this about a boy?" Riker butted in.

"Nothing Rikes." I said as I rolled my eyes. Brothers.

"Good, because the only guy I want you dating is-" He stopped.

"Who?" I asked.

"No one." I glanced up at Ratliff. His eyes were wide and he was looking at Riker. I looked back over at him but he was talking to Rocky about a new song already. Boys.

"Anyway…" I started.

"Okay guys, time to go!" Ryland said. We all got into the van, me next to Ratliff. And drove to the studio.

Once we got there the director told us who was recording at what times. Me and Ell still had another twenty minutes before we were needed.

"Let's go for a walk Del." He said. I nodded and led the way out of the studio. Riker grabbed Ell and whispered something to him and he nodded.

"What was that about?" I asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Nothing. Now about what you were saying earlier. Rydel, You are the most beautifulist girl in the world. Any guy would be lucky to have you. And maybe they are just too shy to tell you that they are in love with you." I blushed a little as he looked down at his hands.

"Thanks Ell.." He nodded. "So… are you ever going to tell me who your mystery girl is?" I asked, trying to get the attention away from me. If it is there any longer I might just spill my guts to him about how much I love him.

"Well…. You know her."

"I do?"

"Very well. And she has blonde hair and four brothers. She is an amazing dancer and singer. She is beautiful in every way, but she doesn't know it and I am closer to her than anyone else I know.

"She's lucky," I said. Heartbreaking. He doesn't love me. At all. He loves some other chick who isn't me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I looked away and we started to make our way back to the studio.

"And she is you." What?

"What?" I asked.

"You Rydel. I love you. More than you can ever imagine. I get it if you don't love me, but I just needed you to know and I hope we can still be friends and—"

"Ellington shut up! I love you too!"

"You do?" I nodded my head yes and he leaned in. I closed the gap, finally getting my first kiss. With the boy of my dreams at that. What started out as passionate soon turned into a heated make-out session. I loved every minute of it. I was pushed up against the wall, Ellington pressed to my body. I could feel his heart beat.

After five minutes or so things slowed down.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah, wow." He agreed, resting his forehead against mine. His minty breath fanned my face, almost teasing me to kiss him again.

I went to kiss him on the cheek but he moved his head so it was more like half on his lips and half off I laughed at him as we made our way back to our recording room.

"Good, Rydel you are up next." I walked into the studio to start recording my song, 'Kiss Kiss'.

Ratliff's POV

I grinned stupidly to myself as I watched my gorgeous, blonde-haired best friend rock out in the studio. I couldn't get my mind off that kiss. It was beyond amazing.

I sighed happily to myself and looked over at Riker and Rocky who were giving me puzzled stares.

"What?" I asked.

"You have been staring at Rydel dreamingly for the past ten minutes, spill," Rocky said.

I sighed.

"There is nothing going on between me and Rydel."

"Are you sure?" I gulped.

"Absolutely." He gave me a doubtful look. "Fine, I have a crush on your sister."

"I knew it! Does she know?" Riker asked.

"Uhh…."

"What happened, Ratliff?"

"Nothing."

"Riker, I need you to record now," The studio director said. Thank God!

"Sure Ratliff," Riker said as he walked away. Before he went into the studio he turned around. "By the way, Ellington, that shade of pink looks good on you?" He winked at me and walked into the studio. What? I felt my lips and looked at my fingers only to see some of Rydel's pink lipstick on them. I blushed redder than a tomato and glanced up to see Riker laughing so hard that he fell off his chair and was legit Rolling On the Floor Laughing. I will never hear the end of this…


End file.
